The Beauty of the Beast
by giuli miadi black
Summary: Crossover de Twilight/Harry Potter/Moonlight. A beleza incomum dela poderia fazê-lo pensar que encontrou um igual. Mas a ousadia dele o fez perceber que as coisas não são o que parecem. Ed/Cissy, Ed/Sirius
1. Prólogo

**Para... MIM! Porque essa fic é sobre os personagens mais humildes. E eu mereço.**

**E para a Just, que inventou o challenge mais perfeito e betou essa fic e me encheu o saco até eu ler Twi. Obrigada por isso, querida!**

* * *

Crossover de Harry Potter/Twilight/Moonlight. Infelizmente, nennhum dos três me pertence. Se pertencesse:

a) O Sirius e a Bella teriam casado.

b) Haveria uma descrição de como-vampiros-transam.

c) Moonlight não teria sido cancelado.

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Beauty of the Beast**

**Prólogo**

Durante todos os milênios de sua existência, o ser humano tentou se convencer de que pode explicar qualquer coisa. Em certos aspectos, eles conseguiram algum sucesso: a chuva, as estações do ano, a gravidade... O que é realmente importante, porém, eles ainda não conseguiram explicar. E é para fingir que o inexplicável não existe que as lendas foram criadas.

Dessa forma, a existência de criaturas que não são humanos normais foi simplesmente ignorada. Lobisomens, fantasmas, bruxos, vampiros... Todos foram relegados à categoria de seres imaginários, o que só os ajudou a se esconder melhor, e as distorções por que essas lendas passaram certamente não atrapalharam.

E nenhum deles jamais se deu o trabalho de dizer aos humanos que eles estavam errados.

Mas eles estavam. E eu sei disso com tanta certeza porque eu sou um desses seres "imaginários". Um vampiro, para ser mais específico.

Não um vampiro com presas prontas para serem cravadas no pescoço de donzelas indefesas com camisolas de seda em filmes em preto e branco. Eu certamente sou um caçador muito melhor do que eles. Não que eu cace donzelas indefesas: prefiro leões da montanha - são muito mais difíceis de caçar.

Por causa do meu "vegetarianismo", eu faço parte de uma das poucas famílias de vampiros que podem ficar com humanos por algum tempo. E isso é ótimo, porque, ao contrário do que Hollywood diz, vampiros não dormem em caixões. Vampiros, na verdade, não dormem. E, se eu não pudesse viver numa cidade com gente de verdade, eu tenho certeza de que morreria de tédio.

A escolha da primavera de 1970 tinha sido Londres. Estávamos cansados demais dos lugares muito ao Norte, e achamos que a Inglaterra seria um abrigo razoável. Claro que era mais difícil caçar ali, mas nada nos impedia de atravessar o país de carro.

Numa das minhas primeiras noites na cidade, eu a conheci. Eu estava vagando a esmo pelas ruas já quase vazias da cidade, sem ter nada para fazer em mais uma noite da minha já longa existência. Foi quando eu vi, do outro lado da rua, uma garota de uns 15 anos, com uma pele tão branca e olheiras tão profundas que eu tive certeza de que ela era uma de nós. Em 70 anos, eu nunca tinha visto uma humana tão linda.

Atravessei a rua, saindo do beco escuro e sujo onde estava escondido, e me permiti respirar quando já estava a poucos passos dela. Percebi o meu engano, quando senti o cheiro dela me entorpecer. O cheiro do sangue dela.

Naquela primeira noite, eu me contentei em segui-la, em silêncio, apenas vasculhando sua mente atrás de alguma coisa que pudesse me proporcionar um mínimo de entretenimento. Isso geralmente não era muito difícil: humanos costumam deixar seus pensamentos vagarem livres por não imaginarem que alguém pode ouvi-los. E, no começo, ela não foi muito diferente, rememorando, de novo e de novo, a noite com seu namorado. Mas, depois, ela pareceu recordar-se, de súbito, do toque de recolher. Ouvi-a xingar baixinho, tão baixo que nenhum outro humano poderia ouvir, ao notar que tinha cinco minutos para voltar para casa. Para uma casa que certamente não ficava a cinco minutos dali.

Seus passos se apressaram, ecoando com mais intensidade na rua vazia. Eu podia ouvir o esforço que ela fazia para respirar quando começou a correr. E ouvia também seu sangue - cujo cheiro era tão tentadoramente doce - correr mais rápido por suas veias azuladas. Ela desacelerou quando chegou a uma rua mais próxima de sua casa. Os cinco minutos já haviam acabado. Em passos lentos de novo, ela virou uma esquina. A placa dizia que estávamos em Grimmauld Place, mais movimentada e iluminada do que onde estávamos. Me escondi atrás de um poste quando ela se virou para trás e, depois de olhar para os dois lados, desapareceu entre os números 11 e 13.

Ela podia não ser uma vampira como eu. Mas também não era uma humana normal. Disso eu tinha certeza.

* * *

**NA:** É, eu sei... Ed/Cissy é loucura. Mas eu achei tão bonitinho... XD  
Read and Review!


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

"Se vampiros existem, o que impede outros tipos de criatura de existir?"

"Vampiros são mais... plausíveis, Josef", tentei argumentar. Ele revirou os olhos.

"Eu devo admitir que, em todos os meus séculos de vida, nunca _vi_ nenhuma coisa diferente de vampiros, mas... eu não sei você, mas eu não duvido de mais nada." Ele abriu um meio-sorriso. "Qual é a sua teoria?"

"Que tipo de ser simplesmente desaparece do nada?"

"Vampiros. Tem certeza de que ela não saiu correndo?" Revirei os olhos diante dessa pergunta. Era _tão_ típico do Josef, racionalizar sobre tudo e me subestimar porque eu ainda era novo nisso de ser vampiro.

"Absoluta. Ela tinha sangue humano. Eu reconheço o cheiro." Ele riu, como se não imaginasse que eu seria capaz de tal reconhecimento.

"Ela tinha nome?"

Fiquei em silêncio por uma fração de segundo, lembrando de seus pensamentos. Dela se censurando por ter perdido a hora. "Cissy. Foi assim que ela se chamou."

"Onde você disse que ela morava mesmo?" Os olhos dele agora me analisavam, com certa desconfiança.

"Grimmauld Place. Foi onde ela sumiu, se isso quer dizer alguma coisa." Dei de ombros. A mim não ajudava em nada o fato de ela ter sumido no meio de uma rua movimentada. Mas isso certamente quis dizer alguma coisa para Josef, porque ele pensou que tudo aquilo fazia algum sentido. Ficou em silêncio, sabendo que eu ouvia seus pensamentos, procurando em sua memória detalhes de uma história um tanto incoerente sobre bruxos que moravam em Londres, cujo esconderijo sempre tinha sido um mistério. "Bruxos não existem, Josef."

"Vampiros também não." Sorrindo, ele se levantou e saiu da sala. Fiquei sentado na poltrona, vendo o sol nascer. _Bruxos_?

.x.

Naquela noite, eu voltei ao Grimmauld Place. Encontrei um lugar no meio das sombras e esperei por ela. Por alguma razão, eu queria vê-la. Eu _precisava_ vê-la, para confirmar – ou não – a teoria maluca do Josef.

Eram pouco mais de nove horas quando ela apareceu, surgindo do muro entre as casas 11 e 13. Seus planos para aquela noite eram simples: andar algumas quadras, até a casa de uma tal de Lucy, com quem ela iria passar a noite. Uma mala foi empurrada para ela, que disse algo como 'eu vou ficar bem, mãe' antes de se afastar, irritada. Sorrindo da minha sorte, me aproximei dela.

"Precisa de ajuda?" Perguntei, reunindo todo o senso de educação de alguém que tinha sido criado no começo do século. Ela me olhou, meio assustada. **Ele é um muggle**, pensou. Não que eu soubesse o que é um muggle. Não que eu me importasse.

"Quem é você?" A pergunta foi feita com petulância, como se ela se achasse muito melhor do que eu. Sorri, e vi sua expressão se suavizar. **Como um muggle pode ser tão bonito?** Essa pergunta apenas fez meu sorriso aumentar. Talvez porque, mesmo não sabendo o que era muggle, eu sentisse que aquela pergunta tinha a mesma origem da minha certeza – ainda que incorreta – de que ela era vampira.

"Mil perdões pela minha indelicadeza, senhorita. Meu nome é Edward Cullen. Precisa de ajuda com a mala?"

Os olhos de um tom tão sobre-humano de azul analisaram cuidadosamente o meu rosto. Abaixei um pouco a cabeça, percebendo que eu não chegaria a lugar algum se ela não achasse que eu me sentia inferior a ela. Depois de dois intermináveis minutos, ela finalmente cedeu ao meu encanto. Se eu quisesse, poderia levá-la para algum lugar mais _reservado_ e matá-la. Mas eu não queria.

"Qual é o seu nome?" Perguntei, testando os limites dela. **Cissy**, ela pensou, mas se reprovou logo depois. **Ele é muggle e vocês nem se conhecem!**

"Narcissa Black", respondeu, orgulhosamente. Isso não me dizia nada, mas eu sabia que deveria parecer intimidado por seu sobrenome. E foi exatamente essa a máscara que eu pus em minha expressão, recebendo em resposta um sorriso satisfeito da parte dela. **Pelo menos ele sabe o lugar dele.**

Peguei a mala de suas mãos, sem fazer esforço. Ela pareceu impressionada, mas, mais uma vez, se censurou por aquilo. **Ele é homem, Cissy. É claro que ele é mais forte que você.**

"Está fugindo de casa, Narcissa?" Perguntei. A mala era absurdamente grande para só uma noite. Ela me olhou, se perguntando como eu pude dizer exatamente o que ela estava pensando no momento anterior. Sorri, vendo seus olhos se estreitarem, desconfiados. **Se ele não fosse um muggle, eu apostaria que ele é legilimens**. Ela fez que não. Notei que era a hora de parar com as perguntas, se eu não quisesse que ela _tentasse_ arrancar a mala da minha mão. Mas a lista das perguntas que eu queria lhe fazer só aumentava a cada minuto. "Para onde vamos?"

"Você só tem que me seguir." Sua voz tremeu quando ela percebeu que ser seguida por um completo estranho era insano. Respirou fundo, decidindo que, mesmo assim, era um pouco melhor que arrastar aquela mala pela rua e que, já que não tinha jeito, era melhor me distrair. "Você não é inglês."

"Não. Nasci em Chicago. Estou em Londres há... Uma semana."

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. **Ele pode não ser um muggle, no fim das contas.**

Eu não sabia o que muggle queria dizer. Mas, a julgar pelo olhar dela, era uma excelente coisa _não_ ser um muggle.

"Qual é mesmo seu sobrenome?" Narcissa franziu as sobrancelhas, pensativa.

"Cullen."

Viramos numa esquina, enquanto ela vasculhava sua mente atrás de referências à família Cullen. Não fiquei exatamente surpreso quando ela não achou nenhuma. "Onde você estudou?"

A pergunta me deixou atordoado por um instante. Pessoas normais não perguntam isso umas às outras. E eu não sabia o que responder, já que, depois de ter sido transformado, eu estudei em várias escolas diferentes. "Meus pais preferem acreditar em educar os filhos em casa. Acham que é mais eficaz."

"Eu adoraria ter sido educada assim. A escola é simplesmente uma perda de tempo." **Sem falar em todos os mudblood nojentos com quem eu tenho que conviver em Hogwarts**.

"Eu acho que deve ser uma experiência... Fascinante. Interagir com tantas pessoas diferentes... Melhor do que só os seus quatro irmãos e seus pais." Mesmo estudando em escolas, eu sabia do que estava falando. As pessoas nos achavam intimidantes demais para se aproximarem.

"Quatro irmãos?" Ela pareceu chocada. **Os pais dele não conhecem rádio, por Merlin? **Não pude evitar rir desse pensamento. Se ela soubesse da história inteira, teria razões reais para ficar chocada.

"Meus pais casaram muito novos." Expliquei. Ela assentiu, pensando que sabia muito bem o que era isso. Seu pai já estava casado com 22 anos, quando Bella – sua irmã mais velha – nasceu. "E você? Tem irmãos?"

"Duas irmãs." Viramos outra esquina. Ela começou a prestar atenção nos números. "Pode me deixar aqui, se quiser. Eu posso ir sozinha agora."

"Eu jamais teria coragem de deixar uma linda dama como você andar sozinha por uma rua escura e deserta como essa, srta. Black. Me sentiria um irresponsável."

Ela me olhou, incerta, mas continuou a andar, torcendo para que o pai da tal Lucy a encontrasse na rua, como eles tinham combinado. Algo nela – seu instinto de sobrevivência, talvez – lhe dizia que eu não era confiável. Paramos entre duas casas pequenas e malcuidadas. "Você pode ir embora agora."

"Tem certeza? Eu posso levar a mala lá pra dentro."

**Quem é ele?** Uma segunda voz se juntou à dela em minha mente. Uma voz masculina, grave, que tinha o mesmo tom de reprovação que a dela no começo. Um segundo cheiro surgiu também, um pouco menos intenso que o de Narcissa – bem menos tentador. O problema é que ninguém estava na rua além de nós dois.

"Tudo bem. Eu posso ir sozinha." Ela fez menção de puxar a mala da minha mão, e eu relaxei meus dedos ao redor da alça, para que ela não achasse a tarefa tão difícil quanto deveria ser. Sua pele quente encostou na minha por um breve instante, e seus olhos voltaram a perscrutar a minha expressão. "Você está com frio?" Seu tom era ligeiramente sarcástico. Estava um calor infernal para qualquer londrino, mesmo sem sol. Eu estar com frio era inconcebível para ela.

"Eu morei tempo demais em lugares mais quentes", menti, dando de ombros. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas de novo.

"É melhor você ir pra sua casa se esquentar, então. Obrigada pela ajuda, Cullen." Ela puxou a mala pra cima e deu um passo na direção da divisa entre as duas casas.

"Se você precisar de uma carona pra casa amanhã de manhã, liga pra esse número." Entreguei-lhe um pequeno pedaço de papel com o telefone do lugar onde eu estava morando. "E eu vou estar aqui em cinco minutos."

Ela agradeceu outra vez, desejando que eu fosse embora. Educadamente, me despedi dela, dei meia-volta e desapareci nas sombras. Assim que estava fora de seu campo visual, me voltei outra vez para ela. Um homem havia surgido na rua. O mesmo homem cujos pensamentos e cujo cheiro eu já tinha podido ouvir e sentir antes que ele aparecesse. Talvez fosse hora de começar a considerar o que Josef tinha dito sobre bruxos.

.x.

"Você está colocando idéias loucas na cabeça do meu filho, Josef."

Nós dois erguemos a cabeça para encarar meu pai, que tinha entrado silenciosamente na sala e parecia estar a nos ouvir fazia algum tempo.

"Você tem uma explicação melhor, Carlisle?"

Meu pai balançou a cabeça, sentando na poltrona ao lado da minha. "Mas a sua não me parece exatamente plausível."

"Você sabe como funciona, Carlisle. Nós temos uma noção tão boa quanto a dos humanos sobre os outros tipos de não-humanos. Só o que eu sei é que dizem por aí que existe uma família de bruxos _muito_ antiga que vive em Londres desde seu surgimento. Mas eu ouvi essa história faz muito tempo. Não lembro de detalhes."

"Josef, você lembra todos os detalhes de tudo." Intervim. "Por favor, tenta se lembrar de mais coisas."

Os dois me olharam, meu pai estreitando os olhos. **Por que você está tão curioso sobre ela?** Dei de ombros. Eu não sabia. Simplesmente não sabia. E, por mais frustrante que isso fosse, eu tinha que admitir essa verdade. **O sangue dela cantou pra você ou alguma coisa assim? **Fiz que não.

"É só que... Ela é diferente." Murmurei, levantando da poltrona. Ainda estava cedo demais, o sol ainda sequer havia nascido. Mas eu, por alguma razão, já estava esperando que ela me ligasse. **Eu só espero que você não se apaixone por ela, Edward**, meu pai pensou, com certa tristeza. **Você sabe que isso só vai te machucar**. Eu ri. _Eu_ não me machucaria por causa de uma humana, não importava o quanto ela fosse bonita. Eu iria embora antes.

.x.

Por quatro tediosas horas, eu fiquei vagando pela casa, preso entre aquelas paredes porque o dia estava lindo demais para eu poder sair. O sol queimaria a minha pele se eu passasse muito tempo do lado de fora, aumentando a minha necessidade de sair para caçar. E eu não podia precisar caçar se fosse passar algum tempo, por menor que ele fosse, num carro com Narcissa.

Alice, a mais nova na família, me perguntou se eu queria jogar xadrez com ela. Tirei os olhos da janela e a encarei. "Não tem graça", respondi. Era divertido jogar com ela, porque seu dom de prever o futuro fazia com que ela soubesse tudo o que eu ia fazer. Mas os jogos não duravam sequer cinco minutos.

"Ela já vai ligar." Alice me disse, sentando do meu lado e me olhando nos olhos. "Você precisa ter paciência."

"Há quanto tempo você me diz isso?" **Sinal de que está na hora de começar a me ouvir, não acha?**

Voltei a olhar pela janela. Os carros passavam pela rua, devagar demais para o que eu estava acostumado a dirigir. Era meio frustrante morar numa cidade grande por causa da velocidade máxima a que eu podia chegar, que era inacreditavelmente baixa perto da que eu gostava de usar. Mas valia a pena. Eu gostava de Londres.

O telefone tocou e eu corri para atendê-lo, uma fração de segundo depois. "Edward Cullen, por favor", pediu a voz prepotente de Narcissa.

"É ele."

"Edward, aqui é Narcissa Black. Você... me deu esse telefone pro caso de eu querer uma carona, lembra?"

"Perfeitamente. Já está pronta?"

"Olha, eu não queria ter que te pedir isso. Eu sei que você deve ter outras coisas mais importantes para fazer..."

"Não, eu não tenho." Interrompi as desculpas dela, de um jeito involuntariamente rude. "Seria um prazer ir pegar você. No lugar onde eu te deixei ontem?"

"Isso. Eu vou estar esperando do lado de fora. Cinco minutos, você tinha dito ontem?"

Olhei pela janela, para avaliar o trânsito. "Cinco minutos", confirmei. Ela desligou. Rindo da minha própria sorte, subi para o meu quarto e peguei a chave do meu carro. Quando desci, Alice estava me esperando no pé da escada.

"Você acredita em mim agora?" Ela me perguntou, rindo. Eu assenti, dizendo-lhe que precisava ir embora. Ela meramente deu um passo para o lado. **Não faça nada de que você possa se arrepender depois, Edward**, ela me advertiu. Revirei os olhos. Por que ela sempre tinha que duvidar de mim?

"Eu nunca matei humanos inocentes, Alice." Meu tom seco a fez me olhar, irritada. **Isso foi golpe baixo**. Fechei a porta, sem a menor vontade de continuar aquela conversa. Peguei meu carro e saí da garagem, correndo mais do que seria racional. Se eu quisesse estar do outro lado de Londres em cinco minutos, era melhor me apressar.

O rádio, paradoxalmente, tocava uma lenta valsa. Eu sempre tinha sido fascinado por música clássica e, pouco depois de ter sido transformado, aprendi a tocar piano. Aquela valsinha boba tinha sido a minha primeira composição. Durava quase dez minutos. Cheguei à rua onde Narcissa me esperava antes que ela acabasse.

"Obrigada por vir me buscar", ela murmurou, olhando apreensiva para os lados. O outro cheiro também estava lá, forte, marcante, inconfundível, mesmo entre todos os cheiros das pessoas que passavam pela rua naquele momento. Peguei a mala e a joguei no porta-malas do meu carro,antes de abrir a porta do passageiro para a loura.

"O prazer é meu." Liguei o carro mais uma vez, tirando a fita e tentando sintonizar alguma rádio que prestasse. Incomodado com os pensamentos irritados do tal homem invisível, desisti e saí dali, dirigindo numa velocidade insuportavelmente baixa, mesmo para uma pessoa normal. "Para onde vamos?"

"Grimmauld Place, 12."

Franzi a testa. "Esse número não existe."

"Como eu moro lá, então?" O tom de desafio dela quase me fez sorrir. Mas eu me controlei. "Por que você tem um telefone? Corujas não são mais fáceis?"

_Corujas_? Aquilo era claramente um teste, para ela descobrir se eu era ou não um muggle. E eu achei melhor não arriscar. "Corujas precisam ser alimentadas. Telefone não."

Ela balançou a cabeça, parecendo considerar o que eu tinha dito. Virei a esquina que dava em Grimmauld Place. Para a minha surpresa, lá estava, entre o 11 e o 13, o número 12: uma mansão alta e antiga, ligeiramente parecida com a casa onde eu estava morando.

Parei o carro diante da casa, perturbado com aquilo. "A sua família não fez nada pra esconder a sua casa?" Ela parecia surpresa. "Nenhum segredo nem nada assim? Vocês são realmente corajosos." **Ou ainda mais estúpidos do que parecem**.

"Não temos motivos para esconder nossas casas nos Estados Unidos." Fiz menção de abrir a porta, mas ela me chamou. **Chama ele pra sair com você logo de uma vez Cissy!** Ela corou de um jeito quase delicioso. Mordi o lábio, me censurando por pensar nisso. **Você já fez pior com o Lucius...** "Você tem algum compromisso pra agora?" Ela fez que não. "Quer sair comigo?"

"_Agora?_" Eu fiz que sim. "Acho que não dá, Edward, meus pais..."

"Ninguém vai saber de nada."

Ela considerou a frase mágica. O que, por um lado, era tentador, por outro, não era exatamente racional. Para nenhum de nós.

"Para onde vamos?"

"Não sei. É você quem mora aqui há mais tempo. Do que você gosta em Londres?"

"Eu só passo as férias de verão aqui."

"E o que você faz nas férias de verão?"

Milhares de pensamentos incompletos inundaram a minha mente de uma vez só, antes dela responder que só ficava em casa. Corou um pouco mais.

"Eu não acredito nisso. Quero dizer, uma garota linda como você certamente tem um namorado. O que vocês fazem juntos?" A resposta, mais uma vez, veio nos pensamentos dela. Na lembrança das noites na casa do tal Lucius. De coisas que eu jamais tinha feito – e jamais poderia fazer. "Eu não posso acreditar que ele não te exibe por aí."

"Ele exibe. Em festas, não na rua."

"Você vem passar dois meses por ano em Londres e fica em casa o tempo todo?" Para a minha incredulidade, ela assentiu. "Você precisa mesmo conhecer gente nova, Narcissa."

"O que _você_ conhece de Londres?"

"Eu posso mostrar, se você quiser."

Ela se censurou pelo impulso de aceitar prontamente. Respirou fundo e, tentando manter o ar blasé, disse que tudo bem, contanto que estivesse de volta ao meio-dia.

Liguei o carro novamente e saí dali, antes que ela mudasse de idéia. Ela pegou a fita que eu tinha jogado entre os dois bancos e a analisou, antes de colocá-la para tocar. Ouvimos em silêncio o final da valsa, antes dela comentar que nunca tinha ouvido aquela música.

"Certamente que não. Eu compus."

"_Você_ compôs? É linda, mesmo." Eu sabia que ela não estava mentindo. "Você toca muito bem."

"Você acha? Eu sou terrível." Ela revirou os olhos. **Por favor, que isso seja modéstia**.

"Se eu tocasse tão bem, os meus pais iam ser menos exigentes. Mas eu sou péssima. A Bella, minha irmã mais velha, também é perfeita, sabe? Mas você toca melhor que ela."

"E a sua outra irmã?"

"Ela é uma causa perdida." Andy – era esse o nome da Black do meio – aparentemente tinha casado com um muggle. **Ela se apaixonou por um muggle, por Merlin!** Isso parecia ser a causa de sua deserção. "Nós não falamos nela."

"Desculpa, eu jamais imaginei que..."

"Tudo bem. Nós só... preferimos esconder esses escândalos. E a sua família? Seus pais casaram cedo e tiveram você e mais quatro. Quem é o mais velho? Você?"

Parei para pensar por um instante. Essa pergunta era um problema para responder: sob alguns pontos de vista, eu era o mais velho. Mas as carteiras de motorista diziam o contrário.

"Não. Eu sou o mais novo. O mais velho é o Jasper. Depois tem o Emmett, a Alice, a Rosalie e eu."

"Como é ter quatro irmãos mais velhos?"

"Difícil. Eu não tenho... Paz. Eles estão sempre se metendo na minha vida, mesmo quando eu não quero." _Essa_ era uma verdade. Por conta de saber o que todos eles estavam pensando, eu freqüentemente era forçado a ouvir o que não queria. Ela sorriu.

"Eu sei como é isso. Meus pais ficaram obcecados por não me deixar ser como a Andy, minha irmã que saiu de casa pra casar com o cara errado. E aí todo mundo toma conta do que eu faço o tempo todo."

"E você faz muitas coisas que não devia?"

"Eu estou aqui com você, não estou?"

Sorri. Ela sem dúvida era rápida quando lhe interessava.

"Eu não vejo problema nisso", sussurrei, sem querer evitar soar sedutor _demais_. Na verdade, isso era uma grande mentira: cada segundo ali dentro com ela era um sacrifício que me parecia acima da minha capacidade de me controlar. Mas eu consegui me conter até chegar ao pequeno prédio a duas quadras do Tâmisa e estacionar o carro na rua. Abri a porta, respirando o ar puro que me envolveu, e saí do carro, para abrir a porta para ela.

"O que é isso?"

"Um conservatório. Foi o primeiro lugar a que meu pai me trouxe quando chegamos."

"Você não tem um piano em casa?"

"Trazer um piano dos EUA seria caríssimo. Não pretendemos ficar aqui tanto tempo assim." Entramos no prédio e eu a levei até uma salinha no subsolo, onde havia um belíssimo piano de cauda, semelhante ao que eu costumava usar em casa. Mas o meu era bem melhor do que aquele. "Você sabe tocar alguma coisa?"

Ela fez que não. "Nada bonito. Muito menos uma coisa como aquela sua valsa."

"Anos de prática, Cissy", respondi, sorrindo. **Por que ele me chamou de Cissy?** "Tudo bem se eu te chamar assim?" Ela deu de ombros. **Por que você confia nele, Narcissa?** Eu sabia a resposta para aquela pergunta: porque confiar em mim era irresistível. Delicadamente, a empurrei para a banqueta, fazendo-a se sentar. "Quer aprender?" Perguntei, sentando ao lado dela.

Lentamente, ela fez que sim. Abri uma partitura e a coloquei em seu devido lugar. Ela franziu a testa, ao ler o nome da música.

"O Lago dos Cisnes? Isso é... A música mais velha de todas!"

"Existem músicas mais velhas que essa. Quer tentar ou não?"

Ela assentiu e pousou as mãos sobre as teclas. "Isso é um Mi?" Perguntou, sinalizando a primeira nota. Eu ri e disse que sim. "Pelo menos eu ainda sei ler."

Inclinei a cabeça, ainda sorrindo. Ela estava inacreditavelmente orgulhosa de si mesma por saber ler a partitura. "Quando quiser."

Narcissa respirou fundo, tocando a primeira linha da música. **Se a Bella me visse agora...** Sem hesitar, ela continuou. **Ninguém me diria que eu não sou tão boa quanto ela**. Me contive para não elogiá-la ao ouvir isso. Esperaria pelo fim da música.

"Quem te disse que você não sabe tocar?" Perguntei, quando ela tocou a última nota e fechou a partitura. "Se isso é não tocar..."

"Não se admite menos do que perfeição, vindo de uma Black. Quando você ouvir a minha irmã tocando, você vai entender." Eu a encarei. "Você tem composto alguma coisa?" Perguntou, de um jeito tão espontâneo que eu não pude prever aquilo.

"Não. Faz algum tempo que eu não componho. Não é uma tarefa simples, sabe?"

"Aquela não foi a única, foi?"

"Não. Eu fiz uma curtinha depois. Quer ouvir?" Ela fez que sim. Peguei uma segunda partitura e a abri.

"Edward Masen?"

"Era o nome da minha mãe antes dela casar. Eu... Reneguei o nome do meu pai por um tempo." A verdade era que meus pais de verdade se chamavam Edward e Elizabeth Masen e que, entre 1927 e 1931, eu não reneguei só o sobrenome Cullen: eu reneguei tudo o que Carlisle tinha me ensinado. Foi durante os anos 'negros' da minha existência que eu compus aquelas músicas. Para tentar evitar me sentir o monstro que eu sabia que era. Mas quando, depois daquela segunda, eu percebi que não tinha conseguido muito resultado, simplesmente desisti.

"E quando foi isso"

"Eu aprendi a tocar ainda pequeno. Quando escrevi essas, eu tinha uns... 15 anos." Eu apostaria no dobro dessa idade.

Ela me olhou fascinada. "E você não escreveu mais? Nem pras namoradas"

"Pode parecer incrível, mas eu nunca tive namoradas. Nenhuma das garotas que eu conheci me apeteceu. E muito menos foi importante o bastante pra ganhar uma música."

"Você deve ser bastante exigente."

"Eu não sou como os caras que você conhece hoje. Tive uma criação muito... Antiquada."

"Antiquada como...?"

"Antiquada como 1910."

Ela riu, o sarcasmo marcante em seu tom. "Como você pode ter tanta certeza?"

"Meu pai sempre me diz que eu sou excessivamente 'início do século'. Em tudo. Às vezes, até na forma de me vestir."

"Não com o carro que você dirige."

"Eu gosto de correr." **E eu gosto muito de saber disso**. Se ela não tinha levado isso para o lado menos inocente da expressão, eu não sabia quem levaria.

"Por que você dirige? Tem jeitos mais rápidos de chegar aos lugares que você quer." **Aparatar, Floo... Qual é a dele, afinal? **

"Porque não há prazer maior do que sentir o vento bagunçando os seus cabelos."

"Eu aposto que há." **Prazeres envolvendo as minhas mãos bagunçando o seu cabelo, por exemplo**. Ela corou.

"Eu não saberia dizer."

"Você não é..." **Virgem?** "_Você é_?" Assenti lentamente. Os olhos dela se arregalaram, tamanha era a sua surpresa com aquela informação. "Eu não conheço _nenhum_ cara que seja."

"Como eu disse... Eu sou muito início o século."

"Isso não é meio... Difícil?"

"Na verdade, não. Difícil é achar alguém com quem eu faria."

"Você tá esperando casar ou alguma coisa assim?" Eu, novamente, fiz que sim. "Que _estranho_! Quer dizer... Não se fazem mais caras assim."

"Eu sei disso." **Que coisa mais **_**totalmente**_** século passado!** Ela riu. Sem dizer mais nada, eu comecei a tocar a música, apreciando o sorriso dela. Eu nunca tinha tido a oportunidade de tocar _para_ alguém. Sem contar a minha família, é claro.

"Bonita." Ela sussurrou, me olhando nos olhos. "Muito bonita. Tem certeza de que não foi pra uma garota que você compôs essa?"

"Absoluta. Por quê? Parece?"

"É tão... Delicada." Ri com a ironia do que ela tinha dito. O momento em que eu compus aquela música era tudo menos delicado. "Eu queria que alguém fizesse uma coisa tão bonita por mim."

"Seu namorado não faz isso?"

"Não. Ele odeia piano. Por isso que eu parei de tocar."

"Porque seu namorado é um idiota que não gosta de piano? Cissy, você precisa ter mais voz na sua própria vida." Ela sorriu, parecendo inexplicavelmente feliz com o fato de eu apoiá-la. **Ele me entende melhor do que todo mundo que passou a vida toda comigo**. "O que ele faz por você, afinal?"

"Ele me dá presentes. As roupas mais lindas e as jóias mais caras que o dinheiro pode comprar."

"E o que ele pretende? Comprar o seu coração?"

"Não é como se eu tivesse uma _escolha_. Estou prometida pra ele desde que nasci. Literalmente."

"E você me diz que eu sou antiquado?"

"As famílias ricas e de sangue puro têm esse costume desde... Sempre. Você não tem uma noiva?"

"Não. Eu pretendo me apaixonar antes. Mas você gosta dele."

"Ele não é de todo mau. Um tanto egocêntrico, talvez, e realmente não se preocupa com o que eu estou pensando. Mas eu gosto dele."

"Acredite em mim, Narcissa: nenhum cara realmente quer saber tudo o que passa pela sua cabeça."

"E como você pode ter tanta certeza disso?"

Eu não podia mentir, porque mentir só tornaria tudo mais complicado quando ela soubesse a verdade. Então, eu optei por ser tão direto quanto fosse possível.

"Porque _eu_ sei exatamente tudo o que você está pensando."

"Ah, jura? E em que eu estou pensando agora?"

"Em como seria embaraçoso se eu estivesse falando a verdade."

"Você deve ser um legilimens nato, então..."

"Perdoe-me a ignorância, mas o que é legilimens?" **Ah, droga! Ele **_**é**_** muggle**. "E o que quer dizer muggle?"

"Muggle é toda e qualquer pessoa que, como você, não é como eu."

"Dava pra ser mais imprecisa?"

"Eu não posso dizer mais nada."

"Lamento te informar, mas eu vou descobrir, mais cedo ou mais tarde. E já tenho um bom palpite." Ela estreitou os olhos. **Ele só está blefando**. "Quero dizer... Poucas pessoas têm casas que aparecem do nada ou amigos que ficam invisíveis. Não deve ser muito difícil descobrir o que você é."

"E se você é tão bom assim, você já deve ter descoberto. O que eu sou, Cullen?"

"Eu arriscaria dizer que você é uma bruxa, Black." **Ah, ótimo**. "Bonita demais pra uma bruxa... Mas eu não consigo pensar em nada diferente disso." **Ele não está tentando me dizer que acredita em contos de fadas, está?** "Eu concordo com você, eu não devia acreditar em contos de fadas."

"Dá pra parar de ler meus pensamentos? Aliás, como é que você consegue fazer isso, afinal? Muggles não deveriam..."

"Eu ser muggle não quer dizer que eu sou um humano normal."

"E o que você é?"

"Em que eu te faço pensar?" Puxei a mão dela que estava mais perto de mim e a pousei sobre o meu peito, onde deveria ficar o meu coração. **Por que o coração dele não bate?** Com uma careta, fiz as minhas presas surgirem e desaparecerem, por tempo suficiente para que ela pudesse vê-las sem que isso lhe representasse risco. Foi o bastante para eu sentir o sabor amargo do veneno no fundo da minha garganta. **Não seja idiota, Cissy, isso não existe**. "Se não existisse, eu não seria um."

"Um o quê, exatamente?"

"Um vampiro, é claro." **Como ele consegue falar isso com tanta naturalidade?** "Anos de prática." **O que você ainda está fazendo parada do lado dele, Cissy?** "Você não quer ir embora. Eu te fascino demais."

"Você vai me matar."

"Eu já teria feito isso, se quisesse. Mas eu não quero o seu sangue. Eu não preciso dele."

"O que você quer, então?"

"Não sei. Eu gostei da sua inocência, sabe? Poucas pessoas não notam de imediato que tem algo diferente comigo. Menos ainda me deixam me aproximar como você deixou."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Que ovelhas e lobos não convivem, porque as ovelhas têm o instinto de se afastar dos lobos."

"Você está tentando dizer que eu sou suicida?"

"De certa forma." Ela levantou da banqueta e se dirigiu à porta. Cheguei lá antes dela. "Não é exatamente esperto deixar um desconhecido se trancar com você no subsolo de um conservatório."

"Você não vai me machucar."

"Você não tem como ter certeza disso." Ela fixou seus olhos nos meus, sorrindo. **Você prometeu que não ia me matar**. "Eu nunca prometi nada." **Você não quer ter que me machucar**. A contragosto, dei um passo para o lado, abrindo a porta para ela. A segui até onde meu carro estava parado, do lado de fora. "Você precisa de uma carona."

"Eu posso pegar um táxi."

"Isso tudo é porque eu não quero te levar pra cama?" Ela revirou os olhos, tentando me fazer pensar que eu estava errado. Mas eu via em seus pensamentos que aquilo era mentira. "Entra no carro, Cissy. Eu te deixo em casa em cinco minutos e você nunca mais vai ter que me ver se não quiser." **Por que diabos eu iria desperdiçar qualquer chance de ver ele?** "Sabe, você me odeia por ser um vampiro."

"Não. Eu tenho _medo_ de você porque você é um vampiro. Eu te odeio porque você é _muggle_."

Ela fechou a porta do carro. Em menos de cinco minutos, eu estava parado na frente da Mansão Black, esperando que ela pegasse a mala.

"Me liga!" Pedi, quando ela parou para abrir a porta de casa. **Vai sonhando, idiota**.

**

* * *

NA**: Jay, querida, obrigada pela paciência de esperar tanto tempo! E pela betagem arco-íris.

Review, queridos!


End file.
